


【彬昇】White night

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】White night [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200314--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】White night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834984
Kudos: 4





	【彬昇】White night

**Author's Note:**

> 200314  
> \--

睜開眼看見的是不太陌生的白色天花板，酒精的味道還是一樣令人難受，姜昇植知道自己正躺在病床上，也許是在路上暈過去被慢跑的路人帶過來了吧，這麼想著的時候才注意到手邊安穩的呼吸聲，黑色頭頂上的髮旋有種莫名的吸引力，左手不自覺地的就放上去了。

被碰到的人微微的動了幾下，將臉轉了個方向繼續沉睡，長長的睫毛和精緻的輪廓映入眼簾，就是這個少年帶自己來醫院的吧，姜昇植覺得自己很久沒有看到這麼好看的人了，正好可以保養眼睛也是蠻幸運的，盯著少年的側臉發呆，直到護士進來幫忙量血壓才回過神。

少年緩緩睜開眼，看見醒來的姜昇植下意識就握住了他的手，有點緊張的詢問。

「那個……你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡會痛？」

視線落在少年緊抓著的手，溫暖的掌心使模糊的記憶一點一點被喚起，曾經有人也是這樣緊緊的抓著自己，但眼前的少年和那人有些不同，好比注視著自己雙眸的溫度，還有手的大小。

那人離開以後，姜昇植就像是被抽走了氧氣般過著難以呼吸的生活，想要走路散心就到離住處不遠的公園，但總是只走了沒多久便坐在長椅上，放肆的痛哭出來，有時候他會像今天這樣暈倒，然後被路過的人送來醫院。

回憶浸濕了眼眶，淚水滑落讓少年更加驚慌，手足無措的翻找全身上下的口袋，就是沒有摸到半張衛生紙，情急之下俯身用右手的拇指拭去雙頰的淚水，姜昇植才終於意識到自己哭出來了，不想徒增眼前人的困擾趕緊說自己沒事，第一次見面就讓對方幫自己抹掉淚水讓他感到羞恥又抱歉。

現在和彼此的臉只有三顆蘋果的距離，這麼近一看，又在心裡讚嘆了一遍少年的小臉，忽然想起還不知道該如何稱呼對方，待他坐回椅子上時姜昇植微笑著開口。

「啊，那個……請問你叫什麼名字？」

「我、我叫鄭秀彬。」

「秀彬……我叫姜昇植，謝謝你送我來醫院，我想我應該沒事了。」

鄭秀彬看著姜昇植欲言又止，猶豫著該不該離開，擔心消瘦的身軀又再次陷入昏迷，也不知道他有沒有能聯絡的家人，對著初次相見的人似乎也不太好問，看著遮住門外動靜的簾子半晌，從口袋裡拿出手機開啟KKT的QR碼，將手機遞到姜昇植面前。

「呃，在公園能遇到也是有緣，我們……當朋友吧。」

總感覺現在離開了醫院，就不知道還有沒有機會再見到姜昇植了，不想要跟他只是一面之緣，假如他和自己一樣都很孤獨，那至少他們就還能有互相取暖的人，也許還能成為彼此的浮木，在對方快要溺在名為悲傷的深海時，他們可以抓住彼此，誰都不會沉入冰冷滲人的海底在寂靜中消逝。

姜昇植稍微愣了一下，笑起來時露出了牙齒，氣色彷彿因為鄭秀彬而漸漸好轉，多久沒有認識新朋友了呢，掃過QR碼，在鄭秀彬的名字旁邊加了一個兔子的表情符號，心情也久違的變得很好。

醫生拿著診斷書走了進來，詢問後將原本空白的患者姓名欄填上，看了一眼還空白的家屬欄位，然後抬頭看向鄭秀彬。

「請問你是他的家人嗎？」

「呃我不……」

「他是我弟弟。」

姜昇植回答得太過自然，醫生也就沒有因為兩人姓氏不同而起疑心了，畢竟每個家庭狀況都不一樣，這也是有可能的吧。

鄭秀彬的名字就這麼被填上了，剛剛才說要當朋友卻突然在別人面前成了弟弟，嘴巴張得開開的盯著姜昇植，用臉說著傻眼兩個字。

待醫生交代完姜昇植的身體狀況離開，鄭秀彬瞇起眼睛靠近姜昇植，被逼近的人心虛的將目光轉移到窗外景色上，雪還是沒有融化，這個冬天似乎比以往都來得漫長，也許是溫度不夠吧，就像太陽從此消失了那般寒冷。

姜昇植又再一次發著呆，被切得有點醜的蘋果突然闖入視線，轉頭對上鄭秀彬帶著一點疑惑的表情，咬下鄭秀彬用叉子叉著餵給他的蘋果，慢慢地咀嚼著。

鄭秀彬沒有繼續去追究變成了姜昇植的弟弟這件事，反而有點開心，如果是姜昇植也許能使他得到這世間所謂的，溫馨的家族情感也說不定，反正他也不想再回那個根本不能稱得上是家的地方了。

看著姜昇植吃著蘋果臉頰鼓鼓的樣子，腦海中浮現童年卡通裡常出現的小松鼠，這種照顧小動物的感覺讓鄭秀彬自然就微笑起來。

「哥。」

「咳、咳……哦？你說什麼？」

「不是你說我是你弟的嗎？」

「哦……」

「後悔了嗎？」

「不是，如果你真的要當我弟弟……那……」

姜昇植突然皺起眉頭，這讓鄭秀彬緊張起來，吞了吞口水等他把話說完。

「那先從幫我按摩肩膀開始好了，弟弟呀。」

鄭秀彬聞言眨眨眼睛走到姜昇植旁邊，乖巧的將雙手放在姜昇植肩膀上，此時的姜昇植還不知道，看起來像兔子一樣可愛無害的鄭秀彬，認真起來手勁是可以直接當場做蘋果汁給他喝的。

「好的，哥。」軟軟的聲音配上燦爛的笑容，姜昇植瞬間覺得今天真是暈得值得暈得賺，不過下一秒ーー

「謝謝你啊秀……啊啊啊啊我錯了，我錯了！！」

揉著肩膀哀號佯裝要哭，鄭秀彬便作勢脫掉自己的衣服當作手帕來幫姜昇植擦淚，抓著衣角的手被姜昇植緊緊按著喊不需要這麼大條的手帕，雖然鄭秀彬說都是男人這有什麼，大不了都脫就誰都不欠誰了，姜昇植嘴鬥不過他只好摀住微微發紅的耳朵說自己累了躺下去裝睡。

**

回姜昇植家的路上鄭秀彬說著自己的故事，他離家出走的原因。

小小的房子裡住著媽媽、繼父、鄭秀彬，父母離婚以後再婚這種事其實也沒什麼，但只過了幾個月繼父便露出本性，那個男人開始趁媽媽出門，稍微離開家的時間，毫無理由的對鄭秀彬施暴，並且威脅他不能告訴媽媽，否則也會對她動手。

忍了好幾個年頭，昨天那個男人差點就要把自己殺了，鄭秀彬將房門鎖上整理行李等著天亮，趁那男人還在宿醉時逃出家門，正要穿過公園時看見把臉哭成哈巴狗的姜昇植，靠近他問怎麼了的時候，姜昇植搖搖頭站起身，還沒跨一步就暈倒在鄭秀彬身上了。

「我真的差點嚇死了。」

「哈哈哈抱歉，還好秀彬路過了啊。」

吃完飯稍做休息後鄭秀彬強拉著姜昇植一起洗澡，理由是家人是不會對彼此有所隱瞞的，雖然姜昇植在鄭秀彬脫光衣服的時候一直把臉遮住，哇哇大叫說未成年不可以這樣隨便給人看身體之類的話。

鄭秀彬翻了個白眼把手掰開，鼻尖碰鼻尖讓浴室彷彿成了三溫暖，姜昇植很久沒有受到這種刺激了。

「我已經成年了好嗎？昇植哥想像得到的事我都能做了。」

「蛤，你明明就長得跟小……高中生一樣……欸我才沒想像什麼奇怪的事……」

用那張已經快燒起來的臉根本沒半點說服力，鄭秀彬笑著幫姜昇植脫掉衣服，過程中姜昇植看見他身上的傷痕，這孩子過去一定比自己還要難受吧，自己的傷根本算不了什麼，再度發愣的時間裡，任憑鄭秀彬幫自己刷背然後引導進浴缸泡澡。

雖然背上的傷還有點刺痛，不過已經無所謂了，從今以後他們會成為新的家人，彼此唯一的依靠。

不過這個哥的興趣可能是發呆吧，從在醫院就不知道呆了幾次，怎麼又突然開始呆了？

鄭秀彬盯著姜昇植慢慢的將臉靠近，但還發著呆的人也沒發現，直到嘴唇多了一份柔軟的觸感，嘴裡有什麼翻弄著自己的舌頭，肚子附近的皮膚多了一種癢癢的感覺，他才終於回過神，想不到自己的力氣會推不開鄭秀彬，心跳跟呼吸都變得急促，等喘息聲漏到對方耳裡才得救。

姜昇植本來只有自己一個人的時候總是洗得很快，反正洗澡也不是什麼讓人開心的事，沒想到鄭秀彬一來就害他洗了超久的澡，不過，他會原諒他的。

兩人在依然只有一片雪白的，依然灰暗的日子相遇，在這個白色夜晚，成為照進對方心中的月光。

在這個白色的夜晚，遇見成為了我的世界的你。


End file.
